Child Noah
by double-the-chaos
Summary: The Black Order is in for its biggest surprise ever! When Lavi turns into a child long lost secerts a uncovered and the Order will never be the same again. Warning: Yoai and swearing. Main pairings: LUCKY and Yullen! Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Yea!! This is my first D. Grayman story!! I love this series and unlike my other stories I plan to finish this one to the end! So Allen would you please do the disclamer.

Allen: Okay! Chaos does not own any of the d. garyman character. She only owns Lance and Maria Dante, also the plot.

Thanks Allen now on with the story.

* * *

A world once at peace is now a world in a never ending battle.

Yet peace can rein, but its cost is high.

The cost is a child,

One with a sharp memory

A kind innocent heart

An whose love is pure

Yet the child will bring trials as well…

It will cause enemies beyond the imagination…

Darkness to unfold from itself….

The child maybe of half human and half Noah….

The only hope in this world... The power of its love and heart...

The Noah of Fate will rise again….

Darkness was all I could see, the pain was slowly sub-siding. It hurt to move, to think, mostly to do anything, but I need to do something. Man how did I end up like this… Now I remember me and Kanda were trying to protect Komui when that stupid level 4 blasted us. Hevlaska tried to help, but was incapable of hurting it. God everything hurt, it hurts just to think and I wish the pain would go away. The others probably don't even know I'm in the wall, but then again they never really cared. I was always alone, probably even before I started my 49 alias.

**Think again baka…**

"What who's there" I yelled out to the darkness even though it hurt to talk.

**Open your eyes then maybe you could see…I can't believe you were able to live this long…**

_What...When did I close my eyes? _I thought as I opened my left eye I notice I was lying in water. I sat up, on the water which I admit was scary, and looked around and saw a figure in the distance standing on the water. The shadow in the shape of a human…

**You finally can see me again, Lavi. **The figure said which by the voice I guessed that it was a boy. With a small nod he walked forward and was coming closer to me. He stopped right in front of me a held out a black gloved hand and I could finally see what he looked like.

I was shocked because in front of me was…ME!! The boy looked like me, but yet I saw something that scared me. Across his forehead was Noah crosses and his right eye was not covered, but instead his left eye was covered. Right under the eye patch was the bookman marking that went to about the bridge of his nose. The copy wore the same close as me and as well as my headband, but it was around his neck.

"Who are you? I mean you look like me, but you're a Noah!!" I told the figure as we floated above the water. He laughed at me, then pulled back his hand and sat down next me.

**I am you baka, a part of you that was destroyed because of this…** He gently brushed his hand across my eye patch and then pointed to his own. **You don't remember because when you were younger we existed as one. My powers were yours and then so in return. Then the day came when your father found out and cut your right eye out, letting lose the power stored within. **He sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, leaning his head down on it, but he did make it where he could still see me.

"You mean the reason mother died and the reason my right eye is cut through…" I said softly, I felt tears slowly willing up.

**That is right your mother was a Noah and your right eye was where she placed a seal to let you grow into your powers. Then your father found out everything went downhill, he killed mother and went after you. Unable to do anything he slashed and cut your right eye… In retaliation your Noah powers were let loose and went out of control. It blasted your father killing him instantly and then created a crater that was 3 miles long…** He told me and with a wave of his hand, a portal of water appeared in front of us and played out a little of what he talked about.

_Flashback_

"_Mother!! Mother I finished the-" I watched as my father appeared behind the smaller me kicking me in the back sending me into the wall. The smaller me looked up teary eyed at my father who held up a knife with blood on it._

"_Father….. What's going on and where is mother?!" My smaller self yelled at him. Father grabbed my shirt and dragged me into the other room. There on the ground was my mother, her long black hair, was now spread around her. Her face was in a twisted look and her eyes had turned gold from the normal green, the cross across her forehead contrasted her now very pale skin, but what really scared me was the blood pouring out from the cut across her neck. _

"_MOTHER!!" I watched as my child self ran over to her, while her blood got over his hands and knees. I tried to yell out but then remembered that it was just a showing. My mind raced as a saw my father spin me around and brought the knife down. I could only watch as my younger self screamed out in terror and blood poured out from my right eye. My younger self kicked the monster of a father and tried to run while holding one hand over the now bleeding eye. He didn't get far as my father grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled back._

"_You should have never been born!! You are a monster, nothing more nothing less!!" My father yelled as he picked up the smaller me and threw me out the window, the glass shattering on impact with my body. _

_Slowly my younger self got back on his feet, whimpering as blood flowed out from the open cuts. I could hear myself backing up from my father. All the while my father walked up to me with a knife in hand. When he was close enough he lifted up the knife and brought it down, but it missed me and instead imbed it in my mother's back. _

"_L…La…Lance stop….Don't you hurt my son…." She said the Noah crosses becoming more pronounce, she then sent a powerful force of energy into him, which made him fly across the field. She turn back to me both of us on the ground as she held me in her arms. "I'm sorry I didn't see what he was… Please forgive your foolish mother…." She whispered and then she went limp in my arms._

"_Mother!! Mother, please! Don't leave me!! MOTHER!!" I heard my younger self yell shaking her as he cried. Then I saw it as my father took one step closer my mother and younger self I started to glow and then gather energy into a ball around mother and him, he then let it lose fire sent in all directions._

_End Flashback_

"No….Why did….. Why did this happen?" I said through the tears running down my face. I looked away from the water and put my head on my knees, pulling them close.

**There is nothing you can do now…. You will have to fight make us one again Lavi, become what you once were… **I heard movement as the Noah next to me stood up. **You have to make a choice; you can stay here and let your friends down or stand up and become the Noah of Fate again…**

I snapped my head up and saw him holding his hand out to me. I didn't know what to do anymore, I had to make a decision, but what was the right one. "I….I want to fight… for my friends and the people I care about!!" I told him and grabbed his hand.

**Alright then let's go baka! **He said with a smirk as I felt both of us fuse. I closed my eye and felt power, as well as my memories, flow back into me and my body shrinking… like time was flowing backwards.

_Flashback_

_I stood now floating on the water watching my selves fight with each other. _

"_You choose to fight for these temporary friends!" I saw one of the younger me yell at the one fading away. "Humans create nothing, but wars! They're a feeble species!" He yelled again as tears ran down his face. "You know it's true! I shouldn't even have to explain! I have the responsibility as a member on the Bookman Order!" With that the younger me stopped yelling a waited for a response._

_I closed my eyes wishing to leave this area before I could hear the answer to that. I knew that it was pointless to hear the rest. My answer was only another question to myself, one I know I could not answer. I soon felt something pull me and everything went black._

_Flash_

"_I get it already, that humans are stupid…" I hear myself say as I watched as just an on looker. "No matter where we go, it's just battles, battles, battles…."_

"_Lavi…" I saw Bookman look at me as my younger self turned to look at him. "There is trouble brewing.."_

_I didn't pay attention to most of it, but then I found myself regretting everything I had said back then. I knew humans were hypocrites and nothing could change that. People fight and kill it was simple as that, nothing more._

"_Let's be frivolous and friendly like always." Just with that I realized that just like in Road's dream world, I didn't know now if my smiles were true or fake._

_Flash_

_I had been just a boy wandering around my right eye almost useless, but still I went on trying to make a life. Then I stumbled across Bookman…_

"_The "Hidden History" is handed down from person to person and is excluded from historical fact. You know something that no one knows…" I heard him tell me and with just that, I accepted becoming a "Bookman". He handed me an eye patch for my right eye and from then I was to record history… Which now that I think about it I would have become one anyway being the Noah of Fate…_

_End Flashback_

* * *

_**Dream State**_

_I slowly opened my eyes and saw my mother sitting next to me. I sat up and she gave me a soft smile. "Dear do you know why the Noah of Fate is rare to awaken?" She asked me in a soft voice, her black hair blowing in the wind. Looking around I saw that we were on the hill that use to be over looking my house a place only me and her went to._

"_No mother..." I answered her and then noticed that when I said the phase, my voice was normal._

"_Dear the Noah of Fate is the Noah who knows everything about that person, place, or thing, its past and its future. No matter what even if that person was to change their name it wouldn't matter… We Noah of Fate control the destiny of those around us." She stopped and looked at me with a small smile, her green eyes holding sadness, but hope and peace hidden behind it. "The destiny of the person no matter if it is a Noah can be rewritten if you wish it… We are the Bookman of the darkness ones who are able to help anyone we wish, but at a cost of not telling that person when he or she is meant to died. You are the last of Noah of Fates, but you are also the strongest…" _

"_I'm the strongest…. I highly doubt my skills are as good as anyone of the Noahs…" I said pulling my knees to my chest. I remembered fighting Tiki and how badly I lost, it was never fun remembering General Cross come to the rescue. My heart really broke that day, seeing the person I secretly love turned into a monster. "I mean I couldn't even save the person who I care about…" I put my head on my knees to cover my face. _

"_Lavi no matter what you may think you could have won, but it was I lost cause with who you were fighting. We are Noah of Fate we can change the destiny of a person in a blink of an eye…" She gently put a hand on my shoulder._

_I looked up at her with sad eyes only to find them reflected back at me. "I understand that mother you have told me that many times." I told her with a straight face, but all she gave me was a smile._

"_I wasn't finished Lavi .What I said was true yet, the truth is, __humans __are__ imperfect__ and perfection is __false__. If someone you know is perfect they are false. So __what does that make us what can we do about our futures? When will it be our time for someone to change our own destiny to change…. My dear son please listen to me do not lose your heart to nothingness. Trust in yourself and you will be fine." She said as she started to blow away in the form of rose petals. My eyes went wide as she slowly disappeared in front of my eyes._

"_You will find the one that can save you and in return you will save them… Your heart will lead the way…" As she fully disappeared and the last rose petals flew away. _

"_Wait Mother! What do you mean?" I said standing up spinning around to look for at least one petal or glimpse of my mother._

"_Please Mother!!" I yelled running after one of the petals yet it disappeared before I could grab hold of it. Standing on the edge of the cliff I looked down and saw the water from the lake that reflected my friends and my dreams before me. _

**Now or never Lavi! Which will it be? **_I looked back up to see my Noah half floating a little away from the edge of the hill. _**Last chance to back out, but knowing you…I should rephrase that, since I am you I already know the answer. **_He said with a smirk on his face as he held out a hand to me._ **It is time to wake up from this dream area…**

_I took one last look down at the lake as it swirled together and the place below disappeared from view. With that I looked back up and nodded and walked closer to him, while standing up there I saw some rose petals flying around me. I knew at that moment, no matter my decision my mother will always be on my side. Then everything around me went dark and faded away. One thing ringed in my mind…_

_**End Dream State**_

* * *

**Okay that is all for the first chapter!! I will explain the whole story behind Lavi's story later on in the story. An if you are wondering yes Lavi's mother is a Noah, so in the end Lavi is too. Yeah any questions just ask and I'll try and answer them. So please review and no flames they will be used to start fire for camping!! **

**Ja ne!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos: So I looked today and I had like 130 hits on this stroy. I was so happy I told my twin Psycho about it! You are probably wondering why, but she is the other person helping write this story!!

Psycho: Chaos!! I was wonering where you went!! You have to do dishes today!! So someone would you please do the disclamer.

Lavi: I'll do it! Chaos and Psycho do not own any of the d. grayman character. They only own the plot.

Chaos: Thanks Lavi, now on with the story. While I run this way! (Hides behind Lavi.)

Psycho: Get back here!! (Runs at them with flame thrower)

Lavi and Chaos: Runn!! (Runs away)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Childs Power**

**Komui's View**

It was becoming a deadly battle between the level 4 Akuma and Kanda. Kanda was able to save Lenalee which I am grateful for, because even though Leanlee had her dark boots back and evolved the Akuma was still too strong. I could do nothing, but watch, that was until a few minutes ago I was able to find Lavi under some rocks. He hadn't moved since I had pulled him out and I first glance he looked as if he had died, but he wasn't, thank the heavens, since he was breathing. I could only watch from my spot on the other side of the battle field as Kanda was slammed into the wall above us. Some rocks fell from it and I pulled the junior Bookman closer to my side protecting him from the falling rocks. It was the least I could do as he protected me before and I don't think I could last losing another member.

I heard something fall a few feet in front of us with a thump. Looking towards it I saw Kanda lying there unmoving and eyes closed. Looking to the other side of the building I saw Allen lying there unmoving since that blast the Akuma sent, which was also the blast that sent Lavi under those rocks. "See Supervisor what happens when you stand against me. Now you are alone…" The Akuma said with a sick smile. He lifted his hand and a ball appeared in it. I pulled Lavi closer to me and a closed my eyes holding the young bookman so close I could feel his slow heartbeat. "Good bye Supervisor!" I heard the Akuma yell and then the ball flying at us.

Sudden I felt Lavi's heart skip a beat and then silence started to set in. I looked up and saw that the ball disappeared, the Akuma itself looked stunned. I felt Lavi's heart skip again, looking down I found that he was glowing a black color slightly. Then the dark light wrapped around his body and then I felt his body shrink, when it finally stopped the black light sunk down into the body and instead of an eighteen year old boy in my arms there was a six to five year old child, but I could tell it was still Lavi. The red hair and green headband was unmistakable and his exorcist uniform shrunk with him, while his Bookman coat appeared wrapped around him. The things that were different were the fact that his headband was around his neck, his hair down a falling around his face, and finally his eye patch had disappeared the cord not even on the ground.

"Lavi…." I said softly as I could not feel his heart beat. Tears came to my eyes as I pulled the bookman closer so if he was still alive I could protect him with my life after all he did that every time for me when I sent him out…. "Lavi please don't die…. Please…" I whispered even though I could not feel his heartbeat my heart prayed that he was alive. Suddenly I felt movement from the body in my arms.

"What!! How are you still alive!!" The Akuma yelled at me and then threw another ball of energy at me, Lavi in my arms. The ball flew faster than the one before, but before it hit the ball busted into tiny lights. "What?!" I heard the Akuma yell before darkness warped my surrounding vision making me shut my eyes.

Opening my eyes I saw that I wasn't in the area where the Akuma was, but I jumped up when I notice that I wasn't holding Lavi anymore. Looking around I saw that Kanda, Lenalee, Hevlaska, Malcom, and Allen were all lying near me all four out from the attack. I noted that Hevlaska also had all the innocence in his body. "You are a wake now right Ko mu i…" Someone said from behind me in a song like voice, sounding more like a child. I turned to come face to face with a younger version of Lavi. He didn't look that different, but I notice that he was now holding onto a book and he had put his eye patch back on.

"Hai Lavi, but what happened?" I asked him standing up from where I had been lying down. Looking around I saw that we were in a clearing in the forest. He gave me a sad smile and then turned walking over to where the others were lying.

"I had to bring us here. There was no way to beat that thing in the condition everyone is in… Stay here I'll be right back..." He said a suddenly darkness wrapped around him and he disappeared. To say I was confused is an understatement I walked over to Lenalee to find that she had no injuries on her body. All of them were completely healed of the wounds they had suffered.

_How did he do this? Lavi does not have this kind of power does he…? _I thought on the statement for a bit before a ball of darkness appeared and Lavi walked out of it. He looked at me with a smile and opened the book in his hand. Suddenly the four generals, Luke, Bookman, Bak, and the rest of the people who did not escape appeared on the ground all of them healed. Reever appeared on the other side of me he was awake, but he did have a scar on his cheek. I moved a little closer to him to make sure my head was okay, but something in my heart told me I was more than happy.

The generals were also up along with Bookman and Bak. "Lavi how did you… How did you do this!!" Bak said looking at the teen turned child.

"Stop Bak…" I turned to my left to see Hevlaska slowly lifting himself off the ground. "Lavi…you have fully been awakened... I did not think that Fate would rejoin this world after what happen to you when you were younger." To say everyone became silent was an understatement; it was deathly silent, while Lavi looked down at the ground standing still the book in between his hands.

"Hevlas-" I was cut off by a sinister laugh.

"There you guys went!! No fair stealing those souls out of me…." The Akuma said floating down right in front of Lavi. Everyone pulled out there innocence, but no one moved seeing as the Akuma had the advantage.

"Leave now you patristic creature with no name and rank or I will kill you.." Lavi said softly with a straight face looking up at the demon. I was scared I mean no one so far has even made a scratch on it and Lavi just said he would kill it. What is going on with him...?

* * *

Lavi's View

"You kill me, I think it will be the other way around." He laughed at me that little Akuma and it was pissing me off. He does not even know who he is dealing with I am a Noah of greater strength then that of an Akuma. Boy he is in for a surprise and I hate people who underestimate me because of my size.

"Well why not test out your theory Akuma. If you defeat me you'll have my soul." I said as the Akuma stopped laughing at how serious the tone of my voice was. A tone that should never come from a child it was one that was full of sadness, hatred, pain, and rage.

I think that this Akuma knew then that he was fucking dead.

* * *

Normal View

The level 4 Akuma drew back away from the child form of Lavi. "You who are you?! I will kill you!" The Akuma yelled and fired a ball of light at Lavi.

"Lavi!!" Lenalee cried and the others yelled as the ball drew closer to their friend.

"L..Lavi!!" Allen said trying to stand, but even though his wounds were gone the Akuma drain most of the energy that he needed. So watched on as the blast came closer to his best friend, it was in that moment that he saw something that no one else saw -1-. There sitting on Lavi's shoulder was a tease, Tyki's tease -2-. The butterfly sat peacefully on the small child shoulder of his friend, wings a glow. It floated up when Lavi lifted his hand and held it out in front of him.

_What is Lavi doing with one of Tyki's Tease!! _Allen thought as he watched the blast hit Lavi's extended hand, but instead the Tease flew in front growing big and devouring the blast. The tease floated up and landed back on Lavi shoulder. Allen looked around, but notice everyone was wondering how the blast disappeared. _What the hell I'm the only one who can see the Tease… Why is it listening to Lavi? _Allen watched as the Akuma looked on with shock on his face as the book in Lavi's hand floated up into the air.

"You're dead!!" Lavi yelled as the book burst open and pages flew out wrapping around the Akuma like a twister. The book floated down into Lavi's hands, the pages stop flipping and coming out landing on a single page. Lavi looked down at the book and the tease flew and landed on Lavi's hair, which was down, making it look like a clip. He closed his eyes and started to speak.

"_**I call on the powers of destiny and fate….**_

_**My pray from earth reach the heavens.**_

_**Call to all what I wish for…**_

_**Take my pain, anger, and sadness…**_

_**Return to me my health, peace, and happiness.**_

_**I offer this monster, this demon as a trade." **_

Lavi's voice rang out as a portal opened above the Akuma who was surrounded by the papers that created a ball around it. The Black Order watched as the portal became bigger. Allen looked over at Kanda who watched in wonder over what the supposed baka bunny was doing, though it only showed in his eyes and not his facial expression.

"_**Now finish it…**_

_**Create for me an equal trade…**_

_**And finish that which was started…"**_

Lavi eye snapped open and the portal sucked in the Akuma, but before fully being engulfed by the portal the Akuma broke free of the ball. The paper dispersed into the air and flew down and back in to the book. The book fell from Lavi's hand and he fell to the ground his wounds that were once there appeared again.

"Lavi!!" Allen yelled, but saw Komui run over a grab the child. _What is going on!! _Allen thought running over to Komui, but soon everything changed. Opening his eyes Allen saw that they were back at headquarters everything back to the way it was.

Now that the Akuma was weakened Allen and the other generals were in luck. While the others had disappeared Komui in his heart knew the child version on Lavi put them back where they were. "Thank you Lavi…" Komui whispered to the sleeping child in his lap, as the others fought the Akuma, finally causing damage on it.

Somewhere deep in his mind Lavi heard it and smiled softly, but was too tired to wake up.

* * *

-1-: Only Allen can see this Tease because Lavi's powers are cloaking it to a normal human eye. Only Allen's cursed eye can see what the tease is doing.

-2-: The reason behind Lavi having Tyki's Tease will be explain later in the story, possible during a flashback. If you can guess why then points for you!

_Chaos_: Well that is it for the second chapter. Just so everyone knows what happens after this part takes place in chapter 154 to 156. Any parts in there that have Lavi in it don't exist for the story because Lavi is in child form asleep. So yeah, oh and anyone who wants to draw a child form of Lavi with Tyki holding him, I would forever cherish it. Even just a picture of Lavi or a scene from the story is okay because I love seeing people's drawings!!

Okay Lavi and Noah Lavi please do the thank yous!

Lavi: Okay!!

**Noah Lavi**: Alright me first!! Thanks to BRP!! The first person to review for the story!

Lavi: Now thanks to Ai Minamoto!! Both the Chaos and Psycho, the siblings wish to say they are very sorry about making me and you sad for my father killing my mother. Though they are happy that you like it so far!

_Psycho_: Yep both me and chaos are sorry though it was me that came up with the idea to kill Lavi's mother.

_Chaos_: Yeah, I just wrote into the story! An I'm so happy that you reviewed for the story Ai Minamoto because I love your story!!

_Psycho_: In the next chapter I will be going into the reason Lavi is a child more and what the book Lavi was carrying is. Oh and it is not a book of spells. (That is what our friends thought… )

_Psycho and Chaos_: Well Review and Ja ne!!

Lavi and **Noah Lavi**: Ja ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Chaos: Hi everyone!! I see people are really liking this story!**

**Psycho: We're so happy, but this chapter may throw you guys a surprise. **

**Chaos: Well enough of that our we'll spoil the story, so someone would you please do the disclamer.**

**Allen: I'll do it! Chaos and Psycho do not own any of the d. grayman character. They only own the plot.**

**Chaos & Psycho: Thanks Allen! Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Game Begins

Lavi's View

I slowly opened my left eye and looked to the side, noticing I was placed in a hospital room, but I was by myself. I sat up slowly as pain came through my limbs from exhaustion. I lightly felt something set on my shoulder, turning my head to the left I saw the Tease sitting there. I smiled and held my arm out, watching it fly down to my arm. Yet I could not hold my arm up as more pain shot through my body, the Tease flew up, as my arm fell, landing gently on my head.

"Ow.. Everything hurts…" I said softly as I got out of the bed and fully got a look at the room. It was small, but it was still pleasant to stay in. On the night stand rested Hateshi, my book of faith, causing a faint glow within the darkness of the room. I walked over to it and admired the book my mother gave me as a child. The book itself was designed with a star and moon intertwined on the front with the word"hateshi". It means meaning fate by the way. On the back of the book there is a picture of an innocence shaped in a heart with chains binding it.

I picked it up and went to where there was a light switch on the wall. Flipping it on I saw that I was out of my normal clothes and in a hospital gown. I looked to my left and saw my clothes cleaned and fold nicely on the side of the bed I was not on. I walked over noticing that the nurses were nice enough to leave my eye patch on. I picked the clothes and got changed as fast as I could. I found a small sling bag that could fit Hateshi in it and up it on, the book fitting in perfectly. I then went running out of the room towards the café hoping to god to get some sugar into my system. My pain started to go away as I started to run faster. I guess the Hateshi, does not like its owner in pain. I pulled the bandanna down over my head to around my neck. My red hair stayed down to my regular shoulder length.

"Jerry-saaan!!" I yelled slamming open the doors to the cafeteria. No one was really there this morning as everyone was probably still grieving the losses. I really had no choice in the grieving because I was not part of the order anymore because soon as I was found out I would be held prisoner or worse killed.

"Oh Lavi-chan, why don't you look so kawaii today!" Jerry said looking down at me with a smile though I could see his eyes held some sadness. I smiled at him and moved over to the counter and window, but found I was to short now to reach the window.

"Jerry-san could you get me an ice cream please!!" I said jumping up and down in front of the window trying to look over, but I still could not reach. Before I could fall down again someone picked me up. I looked up and saw general Tiedoll smiling at me and sat me down on the counter.

"Is it good to give a young boy as yourself ice cream this early in the morning?" He said looking at me with an all knowing smile. I knew then I would not get a lot of ice cream, like I wanted, but that was okay.

"I need sugar in my system! So ice cream it is! I'm a growing kid…" I said in a cheerful voice, even though around me people mourned. I felt a tap on my shoulder and Jerry smiled handing me a cone ice cream. I smiled taking the cone, giving a small thank you I jumped off the counter and ran out of the café.

I made a turn and a felt Hateshi pulse from inside my bag that I had under my coat. I pulled it out with one hand and saw the star glowing. "So the game is today… I guess it is going to be a good day after all. As long as they don't kill me afterwards." I whispered and hid the book back into the bag.

* * *

Johnny's View

I still can't believed what happened… We lost so much people and a lot of friends. Tapp I'm sorry I could not save you from your fate. My thoughts floated around as I made my way down to the training area where Allen and the other exorcists were suppose to be.

"Wee!! Go Allen and Kanda!!" a heard a child's voice yelled out.

"Aren't you supposed to cheer for only one of them?" I heard Marie say as a made the turn. I looked in wonder at the boy sitting on Marie's shoulders. He looked like Lavi, but he had something different than the older Lavi, his smile didn't look as forced anymore. He held onto an ice cream cone and ate it innocently while watching Allen and Kanda fighting, laughing every so often.

"No because then I would have to pick sides, that is not the bookman way!" Lavi said as he looked down at his mentor with a smile. Bookman looked at his apprentice and nodded.

He turned his head to me and smiled waving me over. "Hey, Johnny!" He yelled, jumping a little when Marie turned his head to look. Choji watched in wonder at Kanda and Allen fighting, though it didn't look like that anymore.

"You don't see those two fighting often." I said coming up behind Bookman. Lavi smiled and laughed after finishing off the cone.

"At first they were just practicing sword fighting, but really they're both on edge." He said sighing while, leaning his face in his palm, his hair falling across his face covering the eye patch he wore. "They're impossible to control… well for someone with no power over their future." Lavi whisper the last part where I could barely here him. His eye showed sadness as he watched the two fight, but it in an instant his eye was back to being there happy selves.

"It's an all out brawl now." Marie said looking as a small smile turned into a happy one. "The attack must've been really galling." Marie's facial expression changed and became a little softer. "Especially for Allen, the way he blames himself for things." Marie said as he took Lavi off of his shoulders and placed him in his lap.

"No kidding." Lavi added as I thought back. I know it was me who asked him to help everyone and save them. I never meant to end up hurting Allen. "Allen…" I said softly and watched them.

"So what're you here for, Johnny?" I heard Lavi ask as his head came up over Marie shoulder as he looked at me with his one bright green eye.

"Hmm? I came to get measurements for your uniforms. You and Kanda and Allen." I said getting out of the chair slowly. I sat down in between Bookman and Marie so Lavi was next to me. "I mean you need it the most Lavi, I don't think you can wear the same uniform over again." I told him and he giggled like a child.

"You came here for work! I can't believe it.." Lavi said with a smile, but then it turned into a unimpressed look. "You're a workaholic, you know." He said with a sigh.

"Teens are always growing. Hey Allen! Kanda!" I told him as I also tried to yell over the fighting.

"Hey! Quit it you two!" Marie yelled over to Allen and Kanda and both came over covered in bumps and burises. Lavi fell back in Marie's lap as he cracked up laughing. Allen could barely say measuring and Kanda was Kanda and just complained. I had to smile at all of them and I pat Allen's head though it didn't last long as we felt the nurse come over.

"You exorcists and workaholics… Who said you could leave the infirmary?" She said as everyone stiffened up and Lavi actually sunk down so he could not be seen. "An Lavi, who gave you permission to get out of bed! You have the most problem out of everyone." She said walking up to all of us. Before I knew it she and three other nurses started to pull the other by their ears, well Lavi was actually carried away by Chaoji so he wouldn't get away.

"Bye Bye Johnny!!" Lavi yelled waving back at me from over Chaoji's shoulder. He then turned backed to the nurse who started to yell at him for leaving the room.

"Let's go Mr. Workaholic." The nurse behind me said as I was pushed back to the infirmary. While I was going I thought I saw a butterfly on Lavi's head, but it could have just been my imagination.

* * *

Normal view

"Is this about Lenalee's innocence?" General Cloud asked from the couch as the nurse placed Lavi in between the two generals, the monkey jumped into Lavi's lap. Lavi was entertained by petting the monkey innocence.

"Yeah, it's clear her innocence isn't a Parasite-type. But first, can you cover your ears? I'm trying to be serious." Koumi said using a larger finger pointer to point at the other exorcists whose ears were pulled by the nurses. Lavi blinked once and laughed like the small child his form was in.

"We're trying to be serious, too." Allen said as he rubbed his sore ear. Komui nodded and put the pointer away somewhere and continued his lecture on Lenalee's innocence. Lavi all the while listened half hearted and continued to play with the little monkey.

"Hevlaska says she can sense the innocence in them." Reever said as Lavi then looked up. Most were silent trying to understand the information that they had just heard. Lavi sat quietly, but then stood up with Lau Jimin on his shoulder.

"I see.." he said as he walked forward and stopped in front of Allen. Lau Jimin looked at the child version of Lavi and watched him carefully. "It's her 'blood'. It's part of the user's body.." Lavi said as he crossed his arms and Komui stared to talk again, though Lavi had all together stop listening.

_These memories I have from past Noah's of Faith…I can find none of this information of the crystal-type… A type of innocence that use ones blood to reform itself… _Lavi thought while closing his eyes. _That is gross…_ He finished now realizing that everyone was thinking the same thing. Opening his eyes he reached down into his coat pulling out his book. _Yet from Hateshi I can see that the crystal type will be useful for them. _He looked down at the book as the pictures danced around through the pages. His eye turned golden for a split second, but disappeared just as fast no one seeing it.

Lavi slowly sunk into the back of everyone, but he could still be seen a little. "Neh Lau Jimin god is giving trying to give them a chance, but it may not affect the outcome of the war…" Lavi said softly to the little monkey. He lightly took the monkey off his shoulder and carried it back to the couch in his arms, while the book underneath the monkey. Before he could sit down on the couch Cloud picked him up and sat him on her lap.

"Komui is this child the one that healed us enough to fight again? He is supposed to be Bookmen Junior right." She said with a smile on running her right hand through short bright red hair. Lavi looked up at her in wonder, but could now find the words he wished to say.

"Yes the second topic we are here to discuss is Lavi's new form." Komui said in a serious tone. He did not really know what Lavi was, but Hevlaska did and the only clue she gave was 'faith is again awaken'. "Yet really have no more information on what has happened."

"Well besides the fact he grew smaller, Lavi is perfectly fine. From what we can tell Lavi has gotten an increase in strength and his brain waves fluctuating in a rapid manner." Reever's said looking over the data in the book.

"So what does that mean? Onii-chan.." Lenalee asked looking up from her position on the chair. Every looked at Reever for the answer, but he was not the one to answer the question.

"It means that I've gotten smarter and my brain is working at an alarming rate. It also means that I'm longer a normal human because the waves are too fast for a normal person to withstand." Lavi said in a monotone voice… "If my brain waves were in anyone else they probably would faint because of the pressure. I guess he was right…" He finished jumping out of Cloud's hold, while Lau Jimin sat next to his owner.

"Who was right about what Lavi?" Lenalee said standing up to get a look at her friend turned child.

"Who does not matter, but the answer is that I would not be able to play the game anymore, but I think I have the right players to do it…" Lavi said walking up to Komui's desk, stopping in front of it. He held on to the Hatarashi tightly under his coat were no one could see.

"Game, talk Baka what's going on?" Kanda said looking down at Lavi who smiled like a child.

"This game!" Lavi said happily as he pulled out the book he had been hiding. He let it go and the book floated up in the air. "Hateshi, the players are all here. Let's see if they are able to stop the power of the Noah of Fate!" With that the book opened and admitted a bright light that covered over everyone, making them cover their eyes.

When the light died everyone was on the ground. Lavi floated up and onto Komui's desk. "I wonder if they are strong enough…." He whispered closing his eye he pulled off his eye patch. It revealed a scar a across his eye. He opened both eyes and green faded into golden eyes with slits. The tease flew down a landed on his shoulder flapping it's wings softly as it brushed it's master cheek. "Thanks Tease, but let's see if they can live up to their destinies or if their nightmares will hinder them."

* * *

Somewhere far away…

"Tyki-pon, Road-chan! –instert heart- I have a job for both of you!" The supposed evil Earl said to the two by the table.

"A job? What kind!" Road said excitedly and looked over at the Earl, her homework forgotten. Tyki didn't say anything as the question he was going to asked was already said, but the look of confusion was evident on his face.

"Why the Exorcists have stumbled across one of our own! I need you two to go and get the little bunny for me!" The Earl laughed and sent a card to both of them.

Tyki flipped over his card first and almost dropped it, from shock. _Why does it have to be him? _He thought as he put the card away. He stood up with a smile on his face, as he placed his top hat on. "Let's go Road, the bunny will not wait forever." He said and started to walk away. _Well looks like I'll be seeing him sooner than later._ He thought with a smile in his head about seeing his little red haired bunny again.

"Coming Tyki!" She yelled waving good bye to the Earl and both disappeared.

* * *

Allen's view

A noah… Lavi's a noah. Was all I think as the light surround me. Slowly even though it was bright around me I opened my eyes, but I found the light had already died down. I looked around and found I was by myself, which scared me because I know the others were near me. I was on a hill walking forward I saw I person sitting in front of a grave. I walked closer and saw myself, my younger self. "What the hell…" I said backing away from my past. I looked around some more and saw that I was in my memories. The memory of the day I killed Mana.. I watched as the scene unfolds around me.

"_You worst fear, your greatest nightmare… Can you live through it all over again…" _

"Where are you Lavi!? What's going on?!" I yelled, but got instead all I saw was my greatest nightmare. I don't know when I started, but I could hear myself screaming.

My heart felt as though it had been taken out and stepped on. I felt tears running down my face as the memory in front of me continued to play on. Then it changed to a couple of days ago when the Akuma attacked. I shut my eyes wishing it would stop, but I heard the sounds, the yelling, the screaming, and I could no longer hold on to my thoughts. My body fell to the ground and I slowly felt myself losing a part of me.

"_You will drown in your fear… Why won't you fight and live through them…"_

I felt like something was eating me alive, but I could not stop it. My own body not responding to anything my brain told it to do.

"Moyashi! Snap out of it!"

"Kanda…" I softly said as someone pulled me up by the arm.

"Get up Moyashi. We have find out what is wrong with that baka." I opened my eyes and saw that I was not imagining Kanda. His hair was untied and he had a few cuts.

"Kanda what's going on? What happened to you?!" I said in worry and then I noticed that the memories stopped and we were engulfed in darkness and were like floating in the air. After about two minutes a circle platform appeared below our feet so we were not floating anymore. I let Kanda lift me up and I looked down at the floor seeing that the platform was glass, stained with shapes of different things on it, and was really stable for glass. The glass was designed with a two children; both looked a lot like Lavi, which were curled around a sphere that had a heart in the center of it.

"This place it's beautiful, but where are we? Do you know Kanda?" I asked turning to look at him, which he returned with a glare.

"I don't know where we are, I was in my greatest nightmare and I realized that I was scared, and then a voice told me I would be trapped in my fears if I let them overcome me. I then tied to conquer my fears and I fell into darkness and end up here." He said sitting down on the glass and looked out in the other direction. "I found you by chance because a door appeared on the platform. Deciding that I would try it, I opened the door and saw you were falling, but not like mine, this one was eating you… It is very strange and it all has to do with that Baka."

I was shocked to say the least because that was the most Kanda had ever said to me in one meeting. An we aren't even fighting!! "You mean Lavi is the cause of all this, but why would he want to do this.."

"Lavi is a Noah now… This place, what he's doing, is all a game to him. He told us that before we got here." I couldn't believe Lavi was doing this by it was true…. He did tell us that this was all a game, but why? Why would he do this, we're his friends aren't we.

"Lavi…." I whispered looking down at the ground, but then something flew past my eyes. I looked up quickly and behind of Kanda was the Tease I saw with Lavi the first time he was a child. The butterfly flapped it's wings and a dark aura wrapped around it. The aura shot out and a stair case appeared. "Bakanda! Let's go we have to get Lavi back!" I yelled running past him and towards the butterfly that made its way up the stair case.

"Moyashi!" I heard Kanda yell and his footsteps running up to catch up with me.

We coming to get you Lavi and stop you from doing something you are going to regret. I thought as the staircase lead on into the darkness and disappeared with every step Kanda and I took.

* * *

"**They are coming finally… I thought they would died in their fears." **a child voice said it's figure sitting on a broken pillar. The figure was looking down at the water that surround the floor of the room that was full of pillars, some broken and others not. Another child like figure appeared standing on another broken pillar across from the other child.

"_The game is only beginning and they are but at the surface. The monsters in this place are worse than those on the outside." _The other child like figure said in a softer voice.

A single golden eye looked up from the water and towards in other figure. **"Of course there are monsters… They reflect the people within the Hateshi. The game will continue until they figure out what they need to do." **The child sitting down told the other child.

"_They will come once they get everyone from their rooms. The Tease will know where to lead them." _

"**Yeah.."**

After that both looked down at the water watching the exorcists fight against their fears.

* * *

Chaos: And Cut!!

Psycho: That's it for this chapter!!

Lavi: Oh man, I hope everyone will be okay.

Psycho and Chaos: Of course they will be…. ( maybe)

Lavi: What!!

Chaos: Any way time for the thank yous!!"

Psycho: Thanks to, Ai Minamoto, Mizu1411, ying9, -usagi018-, poobaoger! We hope you like the update. Though it does throw you for a loop on Lavi doesn't it.

Chaos: And special thanks to bloodykittycat!! Thanks for the great review! I hope you also like this chapter. When I get a scaner I will post the pictures that I drew of Lavi and of the stain glass that allen and kanda were standing!

Psycho: To everyone I know it is a little confusing about the game Lavi is talking about, but next chapter all will be explained. Even what the Noah of Fate is able to do and why the book 'Hateshi' is so important.

Chaos: So that's it for this chapter, please review! I need to know if you guys want to see some of the other's and maybe Kanda's fears. So please!! Ja ne!

Psycho and Lavi: Bye!! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ending Game**

Chaos: WEE!! Chapter 4 is now up! So sorry for the long wait. The explanation of why is at the bottom.

Psycho: Alright sis let's just let them read the story. Alright now Kanda do the disclaimer.

Kanda: No…

Chaos: Aww…. Kanda's shy, now do the disclaimer Bakanda!!

Kanda: Fine!! Psycho and Chaos do not own d. grayman or any of its characters. They only own the plot of this story.

Psycho: Wow someone's grumpy. (Whispered) He hasn't gotten laid in awhile..

Kanda: You brat!! (Runs after Psycho with Mugen.)

Allen: (walks in) What's going on?

Psycho: Allen! (Hides behind him) Yu-chan you don't want to hurt your little Moyashi…

Allen & Kanda: What!! (Start to chase after Psycho)

Chaos: (eating popcorn while watching the scene play out.) Alright while they are fighting, why don't you go have fun reading the story and some reviews!

* * *

--Reviews!!--

bloodykittycat:

Chaos: I would love to see your drawing! I have also drawn a whole lot more pictures based on this story, but no scanner. I will fine one though! I promise!!

Ai Minamoto:

Psycho: To answer your first question, no Hateshi did not tell Lavi to start the game, Hateshi is actually just a book. It's what inside that made the little suggestion. That's all I'm going to say on that. Now as for your second, you'll actually have to read to find out because I don't even know. My sister won't tell me anything. As for the fears Kanda's is a little hard to do, but he'll talk about it sometime in the near future. (I hope…My sister has a bad habit of not remembering to put stuff in, but don't worry I'll make her remember.)

ying9:

Chaos: OMG!! The author's turned Lavi and Kanda into kids… Oh well, I will try to put more Yullen in as soon as they get out of Hateshi which might be in two more chapters. Promise! An Kanda is now under my control and he will do whatever I say… (Not really he tried to kill me for telling him not to kill my sister xD)

-usagi018-:

Psycho: I'm sorry you got confused and so is my lovely sis.

dimonyo-anghel:

Chaos: Yea!! You figured some of it out! Yes one of the boys is Noah Lavi. The two boys will be coming in very soon. Be on the lookout on our profile because I will post a picture of the two boys soon!

* * *

Lenalee's view

I've had this dream before. It was a place with no sound with no one around. I sat on a destroyed building, rubble scattered everywhere in this blood like water. Darkness descended around me and I could hear someone crying.

"_You could not save them…" _I looked across of me to see a child kneeling in front of something. I stood up and ran towards the child. As I got closer I saw the unmistakable red hair and bookmen coat, I knew then that it had to be Lavi. I kept running, but felt as if I was getting anywhere or that Lavi was moving away.

"Lavi!" I yelled and ran faster, finally getting closer to the child in front of me. I came up behind him and slowly looked over him. I look in shock as I saw a puzzle in front with all of the black order on it, but he wasn't putting it together he was taking it apart.

"_They all died because you couldn't fight…. You were too weak." _He said turning around looking at me with pricing green eyes, tears running down his face. The darkness lifted and we were surrounded by dead bodies. I turned my head all around the area. I saw everyone I thought of as family dead, blood soaking the ground they lied on. _"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE THEM!!" _I heard Lavi yell at me and turned to face him, expecting him to be standing, but instead I saw him sitting on the ground Allen and Kanda's bodies lying beside him, their heads resting on his lap, tears still running down his face as he looked down at them.

"Wait, what hap-ppened!" I said looking around and with tears. Lavi looked up at me his eyes cold and heartless, tears still coming down his eyes. Looking closer at him I saw that Lavi was covered in cuts, blood ran down his right arm while a gash went down his right eye. "Lavi!!"

"_You did this… It's your entire fault that you couldn't save us …" _Lavi said, as out of the darkness behind him an Akuma claw grabbed him and pulled him backwards. I could hear his child like screams from the darkness and then it stopped. Darkness surrounds me, all the bodies disappeared, I then heard a thump from behind me, and slowly I turned around to see what it was. There on the ground next to Allen and Kanda was the child Lavi. His arm looked like it was dislocated; his left leg was bent in a weird angle, gashes running down his left arm and across his right side.

"No, what is going on … Allen, Lavi, Kanda…." I whispered to no one putting my hands to my head and closing my eyes, trying to shut everything out. I then heard laughter looking up I saw the Earl there, skulls surrounded me laughing as well. They bit down on my arms, legs, and waist holding me down. I screamed out in terror as tears spilled from my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw Lavi floating over me while he stared back at me, but my breath got caught in my throat when I saw the Noah Crosses across his forehead. I looked up and saw two other Noah's behind him, Tyki and Road.

"_You know, Lenalee-chan you should have tried harder, you may have been able to keep him from turning." _I heard Road say as Lavi turned around and walked towards the two other Noahs, his eyes clouded and wounds bleeding heavy. I struggled against the skulls to let me go and I kept trying, but they wouldn't budge.

"Lavi!!" I screamed, watching as Lavi took Tyki's hand and his body glowed as he went back to his normal body. Tyki gave a wicked smile to me and pulled Lavi closer, holding him close as to make sure not to drop him. "Lavi 

wait!!" I yelled at him again, but from the clouded eyes I could tell I wasn't getting through to him. Tyki picked him up bridal style, Lavi curled into it making it so his head was on Tyki chest and his left hand was holding on tightly to his side that was bleeding, while his right hand hung down. His eyes shut tight in pain and tears ran down his face.

"_Well thank you for the gift, I will very good care of him.." _He said and soon both of them disappeared in a bunch of butterflies. I was able to break free from the skulls and ran forward and tried to grab Lavi's right hand, but it shattered in to butterflies as soon as I caught it. I fell to the ground and looked at it, as Suma's and Allen's death by that Noah replayed in my mind.

I could hear Road laughing, _"You can't help him. Your whole so called family destroyed right in front of you…." _I heard walking stop in front of me. I could tell Road stood in front of me, by the shoes. _"To bad…"_ She said and I saw her shoes slowly walk away from me.

"NO!!" I screamed holding my hands to my head as darkness wrapped around me. I stood up and my innocence active, "Give him back!!" I yelled at the Road that's back was facing me.

"_What are you going to do with those legs? You don't have a workable innocence…." _She said facing me her golden eyes showing no emotion. Staring down I saw my innocence crumble away leaving me with nothing, but my bear legs.

"No I won't lose!!" I said and charged at her.

* * *

Allen's view

We have been running for awhile and still haven't seen anyone else. The tease floated in front flapping it's wings every so often as it lead us farther up the glass stair case.

"How long more do you think we have left til we find someone Bakanda?" I asked looking back at the long haired swordsmen behind me.

"Che.." Was all he answered me with and probably all he was going to say to me. Oh well at least I'm able to think about what the hell is happening.

Alright make a list….

1, Lavi turns into a child during the level 4 Akuma attack.

2. He says he's the Noah of Fate.

3. Lavi pulls us into this game of his, which I have no clue what we have to do.

Okay so if he's a Noah he has a certain ability that he uses. Alright Road controlled what happened in your mind, Tyki controlled time around him or what he desired, Lulubell could transform into things, and Jasdevbi could make anything when both thought of it. So what power could Lavi have? By the display he's putting on in this game it's like he has their powers combined.

This isn't good, if Lavi has this much power… He might be too strong to defeat in a normal fight.

"Moyashi, the door." I looked up and saw the door Kanda was talking about it had a butterfly made of wind on it. I could hear screaming from the other side of the door. Slamming open the door, I found that there was no floor. "Damn it Moyashi!" Kanda yelled grabbing my arm and slowly lifting me back up on to the glass, letting go of my arm when I was able to stand firmly on the glass.

Okay I know I may hate him, but he's handsome…..I did not just think that… Good thing Kanda was not looking my way or he probably notice the light blush I had. Instead I saw Kanda trying to keep his hair out of his eyes. I smiled and thought of a great way to say thanks.

I took off my red ribbon from around my neck and walked up to Kanda. "Here use this…" I offered him, taking the navy blue hair in my hands. I don't think I felt anything softer and silkier. I tied the ribbon and then slowly let the long hair slip from my fingers. He turned around and glared at me, but said nothing as he looked over to the door. I saw actually thankfully to still have my head.

"Let's move, the door must lead somewhere…"

"Yeah darkn-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped as a scream came from the door, which I soon recognized.

"It's Lenalee! Let's go!" I said and noticed Kanda was already jumping through the door, I quickly followed as to keep up with him.

* * *

Normal View

"**So they showed in a different room… Well this could be interesting…" **

"_No! We shouldn't provoke them anymore then we have to! We may be a little safer than them in here, but we could still get hurt!" _The child with green eyes yelled to the golden eyed one in front of him. Both floated on the water and faced each other. The golden eyed sat a little bit above the water cross legged while the green eyed one stood on the surface floating.

"**You're growing soft! This is the only chance we are going to get and you want to stop while they are still at the beginning!" **The golden eyed said as the child eye became silt.

"_Yes, they are still our friends no matter what, but only if we stop this now!" _The green eye that showed became cloud with unshed tears. _"Please just this once let's stop… You know what the Hateshi does to the people we suck in. Their greatest fear come to life and destroys them from the inside because even though you think you might have overcome your fears… Humans merely suppress it and don't realize that they always hold something that they fear." _

"**Then you can stay here a pretend to not see anything, while I'll go and see what makes them cry for mercy. Be good while I'm gone." **The golden on said standing up, turning to walk away, but was stop by the green eyed one grabbing a hold on to his arm.

"_I'll come with you…. There is no use in being separated." _The golden eyed one gave a nod and water wrapped around both and they disappeared.

* * *

Lenalee's view

I felt my legs give out under me as I blocked another attack from Road. For some reason I also felt as if I was slowing down as I fought. I heard something water slashing on the ground I turned my head up to see where it came from, but I was sent back into the wall by Road's power.

"_Come on Lenalee is that all you've got!" _I heard Road laugh as my back collide with a wall or rock.

"No I won't lose!" I got my balance and stood up on my feet to fight her again. A power I didn't know I had started to surface. "Innocence Active!!" I yelled and felt my dark boots form on my feet and legs again. I jumped up and kicked Road, but all that happened was she shattered into pieces of glass.

"Lenalee!" Turning I saw Allen and Kanda running towards me both looked almost as bad as me.

"Kanda, Allen! You're alive!" I said running up to them both and hugging them.

"Yeah, it seems that this place is showing our greatest fears. By the looks of it you got it worse than Kanda and me. Are you alright Lenalee?" Allen asked me as he smiled at me.

"Yes, I'm fine now… Though it was scary for a second." I said to both Kanda and Allen, but I saw that Kanda had his head turned the other way.

"Che… Great more downers."

"Oh Yuu-kun how mean. It's only us." I heard general Tiedoll says as all of the people missing walked out of the darkness. "It seems whatever was controlling the area's is losing strength as we continue to fight on."

"LENALEE!! Are you okay?! You're injured don't worry nii-san will take care of everything." My brother said running up and almost bear hugging me.

"Nii-san I'm all right really! The wounds don't even hurt anymore."

"BUT LENA-"

"Shut up Komui, something is still here.." General Sokaro said pulling out his innocence. "There! Torture, Kyouki!" He said tossing it in the darkness and in seconds a wall breaking could be heard.

"**Hey that almost hit us baka!" **A child's voice rang out and a set of landings were heard.

"Show yourselves!" Allen yelled out into the darkness.

"_Why? You don't deserved to see what you can't figure out.." _The same child's voice said, but it was a little softer.

"Fine! We'll just come and get you!" The general yelled, but before he could move a cage trapped mostly everyone in it. The cage was lifted into the darkness, the only ones left were Bookman, Kanda, Allen, Miranda, General Cloud, Nii-san and me.

"Stop where did you take them!" I heard Cloud yell from behind me.

"Lavi stop this at once, Show yourself!" Bookman yelled out to the darkness.

"**Fine we'll turn on the lights so you guys can see." **The first child's voice said as a bright light came up from below us. I had to cover my eyes to make sure I wouldn't get blinded. I heard two people landing softly in front of us. Blinking to focus my eyes I was stunned to see what was in front of me.

Both were children around six and both looked a lot like Lavi. The one in front had an eye patch over his left eye and a golden eye with a slit on the right. The one a behind him was the Lavi that I saw before we were sucked in here.

"**It's been a long while since I've been able to play. So like what you seen so far!" **The golden eyed one said with an evil smile. **"An now the start of a new game."**

I could tell by just by the look in his eyes that this nightmare had only just begun….

* * *

Chaos: And Cut!!

Psycho: That's a wrap!

Chaos: Alright I know this was a very short chapter, I'm very sorry I have been so busy and Psycho is not helping.

Psycho: Hey I'm not the one who ditched out on their sister!

Chaos: What I graduated! I can't come to the high school anymore.

**Lavi:** Yes, everyone Chaos has graduated from high school while Psycho has one more year to go.

**Allen: **That is why both want to say they are very sorry for not posting, Chaos has just returned from Disneyland and Psycho was stuck back at home.

Chaos: Well I'm officially out of the high school's hold so as soon as I recover from coming back from Disneyland I'll be sure to write a whole lot more! I already started it.


	5. AN

Note from the Chaos and Psycho!

Chaos: Alright everyone we just wanted to say that we finally got some of the pictures up.

Psycho: The next chapter should be out in a few days.

Chaos: Yes that's right!

Both: That's it for now, see ya later!

Look at our profile for the link!


End file.
